User talk:Fallingwithstyle1995
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inanimate Insanity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Piano page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnimationEpic (Talk) 02:11, January 9, 2012 Hey Brian! This is Taylor, I use the account AnimationEpic. In other words, I am the leader of the wiki. Adam doesn't use this account and left me in charge of the wiki a few months back. I mostly make the large edits on the pages. Anyway, just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! Thanks for many of your edits and pages. A few pages you may notice are locked, those pages are "under construction" by me, so don't worry about those. Anyway, if you have any problems, please message me on YOUTUBE, not wiki! - AnimationEpic (Taylor) Quotes are actually for character pages only. No need to do anything! :) I will fix them! Hey Fallingwithstyle1995! What's up man? You and Adam, Justin and the rest of the Inanimate Insanity crew are doing great. I also love your videos specificly, like the Inanimate Insanity Trailer. That's what got you into my YouTube Fan Favourite S2 in the first place. It was sad that you got eliminated 2nd of 36 people. The problem was that no one knew who you actually were. Had I told them, they probably wouldn't of voted you :/ Oh well. Keep doing well! MatrVincent. It doesn't matter with MatrVincent 14:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I need help! Hi! I need help. I have submitted a photo on the Candy Canes page. This was the first time I submitted a photo, and I didn't get the Snapshot badge. Can you help? Bloonstdfan360 22:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC) your welcome. always there to edit! Dearest Brian, Touche. why doesn't party hat have a gallery???? Seriously? There doesn't need to be a poll at all. It is fine the way it is. Eh, idk. It's a pointless poll, but at least it gives the wiki people something to vote on, it's been a while. But aside from the poll, I mean, let's drop this whole "Sammich" thing. It's absolutely ridiculous lol. Nobody probably even noticed and if they did, they didn't care. All it was at first was a joke, if the fans actually care and find the joke funny that way, they'll say something, but they almost certainly won't. Let's just forget about the whole thing at this point, besides, teh sammich es smely. "Awesome, do I get to vote?!"- Fan "No."- MePhone4 *Fan turns into MePhone4s* "I'll be back" Da Killah Bunnyz (talk) 22:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ;3 LOL at the Fan/4S thing. That would be quite a plot twist, now wouldn't it? OMIGOSH U TOOK MY MEPHONE4 AND MEPHONE4S PICTURES!!!!! MEHHHHHH!!!! I HATE UUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! love, taylor Dearest Taylor, Adam wantzed me to upload teh new idles since u did not do it. So I uploaded teh purdy pictures. froum me Why Adam get the idea of "Inanimate Insanity" and who created Bow? help me bro!